


Piano Lessons

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, PLEASE READ THIS SERIES AND WRITE FANFICTIONS FOR THESE TWO ANGELS THANKS, and more fanfictions, these softies deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Wylan loved to play instruments, ever since he was little. It was still one of his favorite pastimes. Recently, the piano was his source of inspiration. Especially when Jesper was sitting next to him.





	Piano Lessons

Wylan loved to play instruments, ever since he was little. It was still one of his favorite pastimes. Recently, the piano was his source of inspiration. Especially when Jesper was sitting next to him.  
“Hey, love.” Jesper said, linking his arms around Wylan’s waist, interrupting his song.  
“Hey.” Wylan smiled, leaning back into Jesper’s chest.  
“What are you playing?”  
“Just an old lullaby my mother taught me.”   
“It’s beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you.” Jesper kissed his cheek, making Wylan’s face blush red.   
“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” 

Wylan’s fingers resumed the melody, gracefully gliding across the keys. 

“Will you teach me?”  
Jesper’s voice shocked Wylan out of rhythm, his hand slipping off the notes to release a high pitched jumble of sounds.   
“What?” Wylan stuttered.  
Jesper smiled. “Will you teach me?”  
“Teach you….”  
“Rocket science, obviously.” Jeper joked. “Piano, Wylan.”   
“Oh! Yeah, totally! Yes, I would totally teach you! Why wouldn’t I?” Wylan jumped up in joy.   
Jesper leaned back and watched his boyfriend giddy response. “You seem overly excited for this?” Jesper commented.  
“Oh! Sorry. I just, this is great! I have never been able to teach anyone, it was always somebody teaching me.”  
Jesper stood up, and cupped Wylan’s cheek.   
“You are literally one of the smartest people I have ever known, Wy. You have flaws, so what? Everyone does. The difference is, you didn’t let yours stop you. That makes you far more incredible and wiser than any of the teachers your father threw you at.” 

“I love you.”   
“I love you too, merchling.” Jesper kissed him. “Now, teach me.”  
Wylan laughed. “Okay, we can start off with some basic notes.”  
“Cool, cool. How about, we write a fun little theme song for Kaz!”  
“No way. Kaz would kill you.”  
“Oh come on! Like a mysterious jingle… Oh, Dirtyhands, hiding in the shadows waiting for the time to strike. Oh, Dirtyhands, wears creepy gloves-“  
“Jesper!” Wylan interrupted Jesper’s half-singing, his hands covering his face.   
“What? It’s catchy!”  
“No… no it is not.”  
Jesper raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Basic notes it is then.”  
Wylan rolled his eyes and put his hand on top of Jesper’s.   
“Just let my hand guide yours for a bit, okay? Get yourself used to the order and positions.”  
“Yes, sir.” Jesper nudged him.   
Wylan’s face turned pink from the nickname. “You are the worst.”  
“Yet you are head over heels in love with me.” Jesper teased.  
“True.” 

Wylan turned to face his lover. He leaned in and pushed their lips together. He pulled away suddenly, causing Jesper to whine.   
“Don’t stop.” He whined.  
“Practice, remember?” Wylan teased.  
Jesper’s head fell down onto the piano keys. “You can’t just tease a guy like that.”

“How about this, then… every time you do something right, you get a kiss?” Wylan suggested.  
Jesper poked his head up at that. “10 minutes, then sex.”  
“An hour.”   
“20 minutes.”  
“40.”  
“Half an hour! Final offer. I can’t survive any longer with your constant teasing.”  
“I don’t constantly tease you!”   
“Yes. You do.”  
“How?”

Jesper sat fully up, and ran his hand through his lover’s golden hair. “You have no idea how attractive you are, do you?”  
Wylan choked on air. He then cleared his throat, “I’m pretty sure it’s the opposite.”  
“While I love you complementing me, and trust me I do, don’t ever talk yourself down. You are honest to whatever god is up there, the most beautiful human being on this earth. And I would drag you across all of the seas to prove it to you.” Jesper told him, stroking his cheek lightly.  
Wylan’s eyes started getting a bit wet. He rushed in and connected their lips, passionately kissing him for what seemed like hours.   
They disconnected, and meet each other’s eyes in milliseconds. 

 

“Half an hour.” Is all Wylan said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I love these soft boys so much it actually hurts. They deserve so many more fanfictions. *HINT HINT*   
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
